Taking Chances
by quirkymessytangerine
Summary: "I will never trust you again." Will love be enough to fix what's broken and covers up the bandages? Will it be enough to heal all wounds? What if she can't really stand the thought of losing Alex? Where are they headed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've been stuck with the thought of writing my own Normero story for months with this idea and I thought I might want to share it to you. Hope you'll like it! xoxo

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bates Motel. It belongs to A&E.

* * *

 _You crossed over the line and you are never crossing back. I will never trust you again._ Norma's words keep echoing in Alex's head, hitting him like a bullet. _I will never trust you again_. She's going to shut him out. And it can't happen. He needs to do something about this; he needs to protect her. As Alex drinks another glass of beer, he gets up from his seat leaving the cash on counter of the bar and get into his car.

"What the hell do you want, Alex?" Norma says in an icy tone as she opens the door, seeing Alex standing on her porch. She looks at him, her face straight, trying not to give in to what a mess he is at the moment. He's drunk and she knows it's because of her; she hurt him with her words. And it hurts her too. But who does he think he is telling her what's best for her son?

"Norma... " he starts, "I-... Let's fix this."

"Fix what?" she responds with cool indifference.

"Us."

"Us? Right." She laughs dryly before raising her voice. "So you really think it's just about us? This whole thing? What about Norman-he's my son. You went behind my back-..."

"It's because you're always blinded when it's about him!"

"And that gives you the right to do that? Well that's bullshit!" Her temper is flaring.

"Yeah, just because you're his mother doesn't mean you always know what's best for him!" As soon as the words slip from his mouth, he realises his mistake . He shouldn't have said that to her. Truth be told, though: Mothers don't always know what's best for their child. She's been doing what she thinks best for Norman, keeping him so close to protect him at all costs She would walk over hot coals for him and not mind. God knows what else she would do for Norman. So what gives Alex the right to say that? He knows the hell she's been through. No one who knows her, who loves her even could say that to her. But she knows that in this case, he's maybe right. She doesn't always know what's best for Norman. She even blames herself sometimes about the whole situation. And that hit her hard.

"I'm sorry... " He slowly steps forward. But it's too late. He's drunk and he shouldn't have come to her in such a state. All he's done is make things worse.

Norma stops him before he can touch her. She's hurt. "Look," she whimpers softly, trying to hold back the tears that gathered in her eyes, "I'm not really even sure what's between us was real. There's no need to fix _this_."

"Norma," Alex grabs her hand before she can turn around and leave. He knows she's lying."I had a-... I didn't mean that. I'm drunk, I'm sorry. L-..."

"Alex, I want a divorce." She cuts him off in a muffled yet frigid voice. Her emotions have taken control of her whole being.

"A divorce..." _This is it_ , he thinks. He knows she means it. He pushed her too far and there's nothing he can do about it. "Okay," he lets out a pained sigh, looking down before he can beg her to reconsider, and slowly turns around to walk away

As soon as the door shut, Norma makes her way towards the couch. Slowly, as if in a trance, she sits down, her chest rising and falling, not believing what had just happened. She wrote him a letter and removed the ring before going to bed and before Alex knocks on their door but she didn't mean to want a divorce so suddenly. Because somehow, she still had hope everything between them would still be fine. She buries her face in her hands, whimpering as tears spill from her eyes. She can't hold it all in anymore. Seeing Alex looking as wretched as he did, hoping to _fix_ it for them, but it ending up in another argument that leads her to asking for a divorce, is too much.

* * *

The following day, Norman finds Norma sleeping on the couch. Unable to bear all the hurt, she had simply fallen asleep.

"Norman..." she blinks her eyes open to look up at him. "Good morning, honey" she coos, smiling at him, trying to hide all the cruelty life had thrown at her the previous night. Maybe even leaving it all behind.

"Why did you sleep on the couch, Mother?" He asks in confusion. The knowledge that he heard her crying, breaks his heart; he fell asleep to the sound of her sobbing before Alex drives in to their house.

"I decided to watch TV last night and fell asleep." He knows she's lying. "I'll just go upstairs and wash up and then make you a breakfast, okay?" She grins at him, rising from the couch.

* * *

It's been almost a week since it all happened and Norma has done the best she could to keep her mind occupied and not able to think about Alex. She manages the motel, does the chores in their house, and take care of Norman. But sometimes, when she's on her bed and about to sleep, she fails to do so. She always end up thinking about Alex, reminiscing their happy times together and it weighs her even more. She misses him and it just gets heavier so she cries herself to sleep.

On a one cold afternoon, after finishing all the stuff that is left to do, she relaxes herself by playing on her piano.

 _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Let your heart be light_

 _From now on, our troubles will be out of sight..."_

She sings as her fingers deft over the keys, making music that resonates her whole being. It's her only escape that she doesn't get tired of. Music has been her therapy for years and somehow, it helps her ease the pain.

" _Through the years we all will be together_

 _If a fate allows_

 _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now..."_

She finishes her song as she rises up from the piano chair, feeling fulfilled to what she just did. She always beam up with pride after playing. It makes her feel like she owns the world for doing such.

The telephone suddenly rings.

"Hello?"

"Is this Norma Bates?" A question from the other line.

"Yes, this is she." She frowns. It couldn't be threat, right? She has been so good and busy to piss anyone off to just call her on their landline, asking if _she is Norma Bates_. She thought of just hanging up the phone but whatever she's hearing has swiftly makes her heart races fast.

"...last night. His deputy found him unconscious. I'd like to discuss a few things with you since you're the only family member he has." Not sure of what to answer, she got lost in the thoughts, only hearing her heavy breathing.

"Mrs. Bates?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." She states agitatedly.

"He's fine, though. You have nothing to worry about. But there are just serious matter I'd like to discuss with you. Are you gonna come, Mrs. Bates?"

"Yes." She clears her throat.

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bates Motel belongs to A&E

* * *

Norma pulls off her car at the side of the road, unable to contain the tears blurring her vision since she left the hospital.

 _"Is it fatal?"_

 _"Eventually." Dr. Walter answered in a discreet yet sympathetic tone._

She buries her face in her hands, pressing against the wheel, hating herself for being cold still to Alex even after knowing he's sick. She did check in on him, but just from afar, didn't dare touch him or at least wait for him to wake up. It's not her indignation for what he did that hinders her for doing so, but the fear of losing him permanently. And the thought of Alex not mentioning anything to her about it, shatters her even more. His devotion and concern for protecting her is so intense that he completely forgets about himself.

 _He's had it already. It was cured after several treatments. But when mild symptoms started showing up again, he refused treatment._ He can be so stubborn sometimes. It's not because he holds the title of being the Sheriff of White Pine Bay but because he simply hates going to the hospital. The last time he got the chance to see his mother was at the hospital, when she was rushed after finding her hanging inside her closet. It's a trauma for him. _He's gotten worse._ Dr. Walter's words about his condition keep haunting Norma. He needs her this time. But Norman needs her too. So torn of the thoughts that she has but choosing over them is not a prerequisite for her to do.

Norma parks her car beside the motel at its usual spot. Norman is at the office when he sees her arriving, looking devastated in an unfamiliar way. He comes out approaching her.

"Mother, is everything okay?" He asks worriedly as she gets out of the car.

"Yes, of course honey." She responds in a timid voice, the corners of her mouth pulling upwards in a tight smile, trying to avoid conversation. "Norman, why don't you get dressed? Let's just eat somewhere tonight, I don't feel like making dinner." She continues, the exhaustion apparent in her tone.

He studies her for a moment. She had never said something like that before, never been this way, suddenly losing all enthusiasm for being in the kitchen. Besides, he knows she'd rather eat late after cooking than eating unhealthy fast food somewhere else. She also hates not having Norman eat her own home-cooked meals.

She rolls her eyes at Norman's intense gaze on her. "Norman," she shrugs casually, "I've been busy doing a bunch of stuff around here the whole week. And I ran into-" she stops, taking a deep breath before she mentions Alex's name and possibly having a meltdown in front of her son. "I'm just tired, honey. I know you're used to eating my food, but come on, it's just for now. In fact, it wouldn't be so bad if we did something new for a change." She manages a small smile. He nods in resignation, running up to the house as she watches him.

When Norman finally gets back, they drive to town as silence consumes them. Norma's thoughts are still fixed on Alex. She longs to open her mouth and talk to her son about it but the voice inside her head stops her from doing so, aware that while Norman might feel sorry for her, he probably couldn't care less about Alex.

As soon as they find a simple diner, they settle themselves as the waitress approaches them to take their orders.

"I'll just have a bacon and cheddar cheese sandwich." Norman smiles politely at the lady, turning back to his mother.

"Uhmm... Can I get a pesto pasta salad, and an iced tea, please? Thank you." Norma hands back the menu smiling, after the waitress wrote down their orders and goes back to the kitchen.

Silence suffuses the atmosphere between them, until Norma breaks it. "Norman," She begins, "I think we should go Christmas shopping tomorrow. We should decorate the house a little, you know. It just looks so dull. You wouldn't want to spend Christmas that way, right sweetie?" She chuckles softly.

"Yes, I think we should do that, Mother." Norman just nods, studying her face.

"Do you remember when you were little?" She simpers, looking pleased with herself at the thought of making Norman remember one of the few happy times in his life, "You were always so excited about Christmas. You almost couldn't sleep at Christmas eve, waiting for Santa to give you the present you thought you deserved because you had been such a good boy the whole year..." Her eyes sparkles at the memory of seeing how happy her son was.

And finally, Norman gave in, as he chortles which appeases her.

They both reminisce every part of their lovely holiday together that give them such buoyant feelings as they talk the whole dinner time. Norma could never forget when Norman gave her a present, for the first time. It's a snow globe that has a tiny woman in it with her piano. " _Because you're happy when you play your piano, Mommy. I want you to be happy."_ Her heart swells with happiness whenever Norman expresses how much he loves her. He's the only good thing that ever happened to her, she would always think. But sometimes, when she's not blinded by her own love for him, it terrifies her that she might be wrong... that Norman could also be dangerous to anyone… even to her.

* * *

"I can't wait for us to put these in the house." She smiles from ear to ear, eager to drive home after doing their Christmas shopping. It will be a busy day for her and her son, decorating and beautifying their house and the motel. She's been looking forward to it since the night before, knowing it would somehow distract her.

But there's no way she can escape everything. As she was looking through the drive way, she sees someone familiar in her peripheral vision. A man in his sheriff uniform. It's Alex. She closes her eyes and sighs heavily, loud enough for Norman to notice.

"Mother, what is it?" Norman asks inquiringly.

"Nothing. I just forgot to buy some new linens." She bites her lip, looking away before he can discern it as another excuse to cover up her torment. "Don't worry, I can get it some other time." She continues, focusing her attention back to the drive way.

"Okay." He mumbles, not quite believing her.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, Norma decides to stay at the motel office assuming there'll be costumers checking in since holiday is so near.

 _Working already after being admitted 42 hours ago? Stubborn._

She shrugs, shaking her head in irritation. If they weren't yet separated, he knows she won't let him work right away. _If._ The thought of no one taking care of Alex when he needs it, distresses her. It cuts her in half. She wasn't able to sleep well last night. She kept on thinking of him, how hard everything must be for him. Truth is, she wants to take back those words she spoke to him and let everything that happened slips in her hand. But she doesn't know how. She's not good at this, mending the bond of torn hearts; she's never done it. Not with Sam. Not with John.

The familiar sound of an engine reaches her ears, and she panics, casting her glance at the door she left open.

"Hey." Alex suddenly appears in the doorway with a handful of documents. He moves towards, almost hesitatingly, and hands it to her. "I signed them already. You can come to my office and give them back when you're-..."

"Okay." She cuts him off frantically, nodding as she sucks in a breath. An awkward silence fills the room. She looks him in the eye, the way she used to. Wounded. Damaged. It drowns her. The misery builds inside her as she finds herself wishing she could come to his rescue the way he would have done for her. _If only._

Alex clears his throat as he turns around and walks towards the door.

"Alex..."

He stops.

 _Why did I do that?_

 _What should I say?_

 _What should I tell him?_

Her thoughts keep running.

 _Alex, I don't really want us to end. Not this way._

She closes her eyes for a moment as she thinks about what to say, "I'm sorry-..."

"Yeah." He cuts her off, not wanting to hear what she has to say and not even bothering to look back at her as he walks away, leaving her behind. He gets in his SUV without another word, and drives away.

As Norma opens her eyes, the tears finally spill from them.

"I miss you, Alex."

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi! I'd really like to thank everyone who keep reading this Normero fanfic I am writing. From the bottom of my heart, I REALLY DO THANK YOU! And to those who keep on leaving reviews, THANK YOU! They mean a lot to me. :)

Reviews are much appreciated. They're fuels to my burning passion. And I'd also like to know whether my story is progressing well (for you). And I'd also like to know your thoughts, ideas, and maybe suggestions. So leave one if you feel like it! :)

Anyway, I know the first two chapters left you heartbroken somehow, forgive me. I will try to make it up to you somehow with this. xx

 **Disclaimer:** Bates Motel belongs to A &E.

* * *

The sky is covered with dense clouds as Alex drives home after leaving the motel. He doesn't make any effort to pass by the station where he left some paper works before going to the city hall to file for a divorce. When he arrives, he stays in his car and reaches for his phone to phone the station.

"Regina, I- uh- won't be back. I still need to take a rest. But if there's an emergency, call me right away." He informs her as soon as she answers.

"Okay. Have some good rest, sheriff." She responds in an undertone, her concern for him evident.

"Thank you." Breathing out a heavy sigh, he hangs up.

It has been a long day for him after he signed the papers before handing it to Norma. And now, all he wants is to sleep away the agony, hoping when he wakes up, it will all be gone.

With a groan, he steps out of the car, making his way towards the house before heading directly to his room, dropping onto the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling.

 _I always felt safe when you were here._

 _It's funny, you and I, isn't it? That we're here and we're happy that after everything we have made it._

 _I'm not giving you up._

 _I love you._

All these memories leaving his soul tortured. If there's anything that could kill him now, it's not the disease, but the heavy affliction that makes him want to fade away.

Sitting up and burying his face in his hands, he allows the torturous feelings to overwhelm him for a moment before remembering the alcohol in the fridge. Maybe drinking would dull the pain and help him forget.

After finishing the bottle, he throws it against the wall. Then he composes himself, standing right behind the wall to have him supported. He takes a turn to face it. His fist tightens as he loses all composure, pulling his arm back before smashing it against the wall. Over and over and over. He has never felt so wretched, not even when his mother died. He has never admitted how weak he can be, not until now. His knees grow weak and he slowly sinks down against the wall, warm tears spilling from his eyes. He closes them; sleep might be the only way to escape.

* * *

The sound of an engine startles Alex from his fitful sleep. With a groan, he turns his head to look at the alarm clock, 6:45 am. He stands up to take a look from his mirror. It was a light green Mercedes Benz that Norma owns. He watches her get out from her car as she makes a way to the door frame and knock. Just as he opens it, he quickly takes a walk to his kitchen to make himself a coffee.

"Hey." She greets him just as she enters his house.

"Hey..." Not looking at her, he sips the warm coffee he just made himself. "You can hmm... just put them down right there."

"I- I didn't."

He stays silent.

"I didn't sign the divorce papers."

Her words almost freeze him. They both suck in their breathing when silence fills them. _Could this be..._

Norma rushes her steps moving towards Alex and tug him from his back, "I can't," she bursts out, "I don't want to lose you, Alex. I can't lose you."

"Norma." He trails off.

"I'm so scared. I'm so scared, Alex!"

Slowly, he turns around, finally facing her. He rubs his hand softly at the trembling back of hers. His heart breaks at the sound of her sob yet he's so relieved at what she has told him. The moment he heard her wept, the moment he realized she loves him enough she can't let him go. She buries her face in his chest, feeling his every heartbeat that were meant to beat only for her. This is it, she found her way back home. He holds her more firmly, never wanting to let go of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. They stay like that for what feels like an eternity before Norma leans back, meeting his eyes. Reaching up, Alex brushes away the tears that stains her cheek as he softly kisses her temple. She pulls away slightly before leaning forward and hesitantly pressing her lips against his, clutching at his shoulders. She wants this. She missed his touch that takes her breath away.

Alex gently trails his hand down her back, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. She decides to take the lead, rocking her hips against him as he kisses down her neck, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Alex," she breathes, still in tears, "Don't ever leave me..."

"I won't... I never will," he says in between kisses, moving his hand under her knee and on her back, lifting her up like they're newly wedded couples and carries her to his room.

Gently, he puts her down on his bed, trying not break their bodily contact. As soon as Norma pushes her burgundy coat off of her, she unbuttons her pink floral blouse revealing her porcelain skin. Her hands travel down at his body, pulling off his shirt. Alex gasps as she kisses him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth and swallowing every breath he takes. She kisses him hard, making him feel the very affection and longing she has. He returns her kiss with equal eagerness. She pushes him away slightly, raising an eyebrow, smiling wickedly at him before pulling down the soft fabric of her skirt. He stares at her longingly as she unclasps her bra.

"Oh..." she breathes as he leans forward, taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth.

So aroused of the warmth that was built between them, he steps back to unzip his trousers, shoving it down his legs in a kind of desperate hurry before joining her on the bed. Slowly, Alex slides his hand between her thigh as he dips his finger at the soft petals of her femininity. She arches like a bowstring. Satisfied at her reaction, he watches her, admiring her beauty.

"Alex," she moans, clutching at the back of his neck, "Now."

"What?" He trails off.

"Now." She commands breathlessly, wanting to feel his touch.

He then moves on top of her, his weight holding her down. She pushes herself against him as she wraps her legs around his hips. He thrust his hips down deeper and harder until his enters hers. Her eyes shut at the love he expressed, and he groans softly. Her ears are pounding from the blooding coursing through her veins.

"Harder. Faster." She pants, and he complies wordlessly. He pumps in and out, _harder_ and _faster._ He's so submissive to whatever she wants, he missed this. He missed her. The annoying Norma Bates who would boss him around and ask him to do something for her.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." She murmurs softly.

"I love you." He kisses her hungrily, squeezing his body deeper to her.

"I love you too." She returns his kiss, wrenching herself to him.

* * *

"You're so beautiful, Alex." She rubs the back of her hand along his jawline, admiring his beauty. He meets her eyes.

"You know, I'm not wearing any eyeliner." He deadpans teasingly.

"Yo-", Norma pauses, "Wha-" not even letting her words finish completely, she lets herself give in a hearty laugh. How he missed hearing that laugh from her soul.

"Well… Uh… You hungry?"

"Yeah," She bites her bottom lip, "I'm starving." She pouts at him.

"Okay." He slightly pushes her away to reach for his clothes and get up from the mattress to put on his clothing. She observes him while she lays on the bed on her nakedness with the blanket wrapping around her body.

"So what do you have in your fridge, Mr. Romero?"

"Well," He smirks awkwardly brushing his hand unto his chin knowing he only has frozen food in the freezer that she wouldn't approve of, "Let's go just eat some-" his words cut off as Norma yelp his name worriedly.

"What happened to you-" Her eyes widen at the sight of the bruises on the back of his hand. Her mouth drops open. She looks around, seeing the broken bottle of a vodka he had threw last night and mess his room itself has. "Oh no," she weeps quietly, shaking her head, nails digging into the blanket.

"Hey, hey…" He takes a step forward, "It's fine. It doesn't hurt."

"I screwed it up, didn't I?"

"Norma…" He holds her trembling body.

"I'm sorry, Alex," she apologizes, "I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry." Throwing herself into his arms, she sobs, burying her face against his chest. She truly is sorry. She knows she hurt him, badly enough for him to lose himself, and she regrets it. The Sheriff Bulldog she once met disappeared. She's his weakness. But if there's only one thing that will keep him going too, it's her. She gives him life. And that affection and promises of love, that one she has never felt before, becomes her safe haven now. She's home now. She wants this forever.

Alex decides to have their lunch at a small restaurant in town. It was such a great time they had enjoying each other's company talking about random stuff they've never even bothered talking about before. They share laughter together as if tomorrow would never come even though they were both filled with sorrow, only hours before. How Norma wish it would always be like this. If only she had met Alex earlier, her life would be completely different. Maybe she would wake up every morning appreciating the sunrise that reflects on her hair and fall asleep every night in the arms of a man who loves her more than anything. But she will now… now that Alex is all hers, maybe fate wins here. She's happy with him and she deserves it after the hell life had thrown at her. She's not giving him up even if it means it would change the bond she has with her own son. Not now or never.

As Alex drives them back to his house, he notices how Norma has suddenly become quiet.

"You okay?"

She nods.

"Alex…"

"Hmm?"

"Does it hurt?" She asks him incoherently. Her words coming out from her mouth as if she will have another melt down in front of him.

"I told you, it's not-"

"No, not that. I mean…" She looks down not continuing what she has to say. Only when Alex realized what she has been talking about, he reaches for her hand and holds it tightly. It somehow surprises him that she hasn't mentioned it to him earlier. But he also understands how difficult it must have been for her to know the truth. The knowledge of him that she brooded over the fact that he has a fatal disease is leaving him devastated.

"It'll be fine…" He kisses her hand, turning back her attention at the drive way.

* * *

It was already late afternoon when Norma leaves Alex's place to go home.

"Norman?" She calls out when she opens the door.

Silence.

"Norman?"

Still no answer.

"Norman?" It is the third time now and no one answers still. _He must be sleeping,_ she thinks as she tries to calm herself. But her anxiety rapidly builds. Quickly, she runs upstairs to look for him in his room only to find it empty, before rushing down to the basement. Slowly, she pulls open the door, seeing Norman wearing her satin robe and holding a dead sparrow.

"Norman?"

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I know,I know. I am so sorry for updating it late. I have written this few weeks before but in doubt to post it. I wasn't really sure about this whole chapter. Plus there are just some things going on. I was actually planning to delete this story because I might not be able to write the flow well because anxiety is such a bitch. But I don't want to give up on this story as it is my first. I don't promise to make a weekly update (should have told you all in the beginning) but I will do try to update as soon as I can.

Also, I want to thank my fellow writer, heldogterjie, for always helping me refine the words written here, and for all the kind words and motivation you've been sending me whenever I am in my strong impulse of deleting this story and not write anymore. I cherish you! :*

Anyway, thank you for your patience in waiting. And for all the lovely reviews you've been leaving. They mean so much to me! Please, please, please, tell me whatever your opinion about this because I'm really nervous and still unsure. Your words keep me motivated and I need those to keep me going. Yes, I'm being kinda needy ;P But here you go!

Warning for violence.

 **Disclaimer:** The usual applies.

* * *

"Norman?"

Only when she realizes Norman isn't himself and unconscious, does she slowly start to walk towards him, her eyes drawn to the dead sparrow he was holding. Before she can take it from his hand, she takes a deep breath trying to ease the anxiety that runs through her veins. She grabs his upper arm, guiding him to walk with her up to his room.

It is 11:51 pm and Norma is lying awake on her bed after she locked Norman inside his room since he hasn't awakened yet from his black out. The happiness that today had brought her vanished after she arrived home, seeing Norman just as unwell as Alex, and Dylan told her to be. Albeit he didn't harm her, it terrifies her that they might really be right about him, that he's dangerous and might hurt her. Those disturbing thoughts make her unable to sleep. She reaches for her phone to call Alex, hoping that maybe, the voice of the only person who calms her will somehow bring her comfort.

"Norma?" Alex answers in a groggy tone.

"Alex-" Norma stops almost hesitantly, her mind protesting whether she should tell her husband about her youngest son's black out, knowing he would immediately send him back to Pineview regardless of whether he's harmed her or not. Maybe sending him back to the institution is really what he needs. But still, she needs to think. She bites her nails, trying to think of an excuse when an uncomfortable silence fills their conversation.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks in an uneasy tone, breaking the silence, aware that there might be something going on inside the Bates' house, giving his wife a reason to call at such an hour.

"N-nothing, Alex. I just wanted to hear your voice." It's true. Although it's somehow an excuse to cover up her anxiousness, still, his voice gives her serenity.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she chuckles softly, "Are you sleepy, Sheriff?"

"Well, I had a long day, you know. But it was well spent."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you asked for me to fuck you hard."

"Oh, did I?" She giggles, recalling how beautiful and passionate Alex was earlier as she sighs, secretly wishing Alex is laying down beside her, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers.

"You did."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, now you know it."

"Okay, big shot. You win." She chortles at her confession, waiting for him to say something more when she hears him yawn discerning how sleepy he must have been right now. "I'll stop by tomorrow at the station. And bring you lunch maybe? Go take a rest now."

"Okay. So… I'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Romero?"

Her eyes widen. _Mrs. Romero._ It's not the first time he's called her that, but it feels different. It's something new. It sounds pleasing to her ears. She likes it. Maybe even loves it.

Smiling at herself, she answers him. "Uh huh."

After a short silence on the other line, he lets out another deep inhale enough for her to hear it.

"Goodnight, Alex." She whispers softly that sounded like a lullaby.

He doesn't answer. Maybe he's fallen asleep, she thinks. Instead of hanging up, her phone remains at the side of her ears waiting to hear his snorts expelling air through his pursed lips.

"Norma?" He softly calls her back.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, hon."

* * *

After she made her youngest son a breakfast, she walks back upstairs to take a hot bath since it's freezing cold and get ready for today's work assuming it will be another long day. As she's about to run the bath, her phone rings. She rushes back to her bed to reach for it, expecting it to be Alex. And indeed it was.

"Hi, hon. Good morning," she greets him happily, knowing she will see him today at lunch, "How's your sleep?"

"I had a dream about you."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm… Good or bad?"

"Good. But I'm not going to tell what is it about." He teases her and she chuckles. "I can't wait to see you later."

"Me too." She whispers in an eager tone, smiling, "I…" she pauses, carefully choosing her next words. Norman's black out is still bothering her. She needs to tell him anyway. Norma hears him sips something over the phone, "Morning coffee?"

"Yeah. I'm getting ready for work."

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready too. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you." He murmurs softly. She blushes at the sounds she's heard that caused her to grin and not able to say it back. "Are you still there?" He utters at the sudden silence she made.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still here. Well, I love you, too." She snickers, secretly cursing herself for not saying the words back promptly at him. But what could she do? She can't help it. She feels as if she was still a teenager, _first_ time in love. It's indeed the first time she felt loved as much as she loves. "I gotta go now."

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye." She hangs up, still grinning at Alex's words. She's not only just taking a risk, but also taking the chance she deserves herself.

After almost 15 minutes of getting ready, she walks through the door when Norman startles her, standing beside the door way.

"Oh God, Norman, don't sneak up on people like that! You're gonna give me a heart attack."

"I needed to use the toilet, Mother. I was waiting."

"How long have you been there?"

"I just got here," He tells her, making his way through the door.

"Okay," She observes, not quite believing him, "Norman," she calls him and he looks back, "I already made you breakfast. I'll go down to the office in a bit and around afternoon, I'll have to run some errands in town. Don't forget your medicine," she adds, almost as an afterthought.

"Okay." He smiles at her, and she returns it.

When Norman closes the door, she finally moves her feet, walking towards her room.

* * *

"Hey," She greets him happily, as soon as Alex opens the door for her, "Special delivery for the Big Daddy of White Pine Bay!" She giggles, lifting the paper bag she has in her hand. He moves closer, taking it, and softly presses his lips against hers in thanks.

"What's this?" He smiles, taking out a glass jar from it while stepping back at his seat.

"Oh, it's just a cobb salad with a buttermilk ranch." She smiles nervously, but the sight of him staring at his lunch like a little kid is enough for her little anxiety to cool down.

"I'm hungry." He groans in a serious tone.

"Well… Sorry to have you waiting, Sir. Got lots of order but I personally made myself available to make that and bring it to you." She teases, winking at him.

He chuckles as he sits down, facing the table, starting at his meal that Norma made for him. She stands beside him, enjoying the look he has on his face as she watches him.

"This is really good," he says after eating a few mouthfuls.

"Thank you." She smiles simply and sighs in relief at his approval. He pulls her towards him, letting her sit on his lap. She sees him looking at her in an unfamiliar way and it scares her for some reason.

He reads her eyes, "Tell me, what's really wrong?"

"What?"

"What is it?"

She shakes her head, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Tell me."

"Alex," She shifts nervously, pushing him away a little.

"Come on, Norma."

It takes a while before she concedes.

"Fine," she gives in as she lets out a heavy sigh, "Norman had a black out last night."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He says in frustration.

"Alex, he didn't do anything; he didn't hurt me." She replies defensively

"What if he did?"

"Well, he didn't." She stops, standing from his lap. "I know what you would do if I told you last night. You're gonna send him back to Pineview immediately."

"I'm protecting you, Norma. You know that."

"I know, I know. Alex… He- he's my son." She whimpers softly, turning around, and pressing her hands against her face. She glances over her back seeing Alex moving from his seat. "Alex, please, don't be mad. Please," she begs, "I need to think."

He reaches for her, winding up his arm at her delicate shoulder, and she clings to him. His heart aches at the pressure he has put in her seconds ago. Norman is her son after all. She loves him dearly and he understands that.

"I'm sorry," He kisses her blonde curls causing her to clutch harder at him.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you that-"

"Hey, hey… It'll be fine, okay?" He assures her, brushing an errant tear from her cheek. Then he pulls her back at him, giving her a quick peck on her lips. "You're a great cook." He grins plainly at her trying to cool down the tension that could have been another argument between them. She sullenly pouts settling her head in his chest. He gently rubs the back of her shoulder and apologizes again, "I'm sorry."

She looks up at him not saying a word, her lips searching for his. She claws at his shoulders as he hoists her up onto the desk. Her palms grabbing his face, her kiss intensifies as the tension of their body start to fill with such heat. His smooth tongue slips past her lips, pulling her closer to him. His hand travels down her thigh, underneath her blue cardigan dress.

"Alex," She murmurs his name softly in between kisses, smiling wickedly at him.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think we should do this here."

"Why not?"

She mutters inaudibly, "…your office."

"Don't worry, I locked the door."

"Okay."

"This is what I dreamed about last night," he pants in his breathing pulling her closer to him.

"Really?" She laughs breathlessly as he tugs her thighs open.

Just as he is about to undo his belt, there's a loud knock on the door. They quickly move away from each other as soon as the door opens and his deputy is standing

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Deputy Fletcher says, a dear in headlights look on his face as he sees Alex trying to regain in his composure. "I'm really sorry, I-"

"What is it?" Alex asks, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"We got a report they found a dead body at the lake, Sheriff."

"Okay, I'll be off in a minute."

Before Fletcher closes the door completely, Alex calls him back, "Fletcher?"

"Yes, Sheriff?"

"You saw nothing."

"Of course," he confirms.

"Good." He nods at him as the deputy finally leaves.

"Shit!" Norma hisses to herself, "I thought you locked the door?"

"I thought I locked the door." His lips purses, looking away from her, "I got to get back to work."

"Yeah, I guess." She shoots him a look, decompressing herself at the tension that was cut between them. Sliding of the desk she takes her bag to leave.

"Norma?" He utters her name.

"Hmm?"

"Call me when there's something going on."

"Okay." Her lips crush his once again before she closes the door.

* * *

"Hey, honey," Norma greets her youngest son warmly as she's chopping an onion when he enters the kitchen, "I'm making turkey pot pie for dinner." She announces, smiling at him.

Norman returns the smile, plainly scanning her. She follows his gaze to her watching him in her peripheral.

"Norman, can we talk?" She stops chopping the onion, putting the knife down at the counter, and turns to face him. She takes a step forward walking to the kitchen table.

He nods responding to her question. "Sure."

"I personally think you should go back to Pineview." She says simply.

"But Mother-"

"It's for the best, Norman."

"But I'm drinking my medicine and I'm seeing Dr. Edwards regularly."

"You had a black out last night, Norman. And I think it's better if you go back."

He swallows, taking a step towards the counter when Norma's phone suddenly rings, Alex's name glowing brightly on the screen from where left it on the table. Fixing his eyes on the screen, a sudden feeling of betrayal fills him. He looks back up at her and shrugs, "I know you've been seeing Sheriff Romero again. I know he's been trying to manipulate you against me so that he can get between us."

"Leave Alex out of this, he has nothing to do with this." She raises her voice, picking up her phone to decline the call.

"Yes, Mother. He has nothing to do with this… with us. It's been always you and me. And there can never be a room for anyone else." Taking a step forward to his mother with a knife in his hand, he keeps talking, "Before anyone could completely break the cord between us, let's take ourselves out of the equation, Mother."

"Norman," her chest rising and falling as the anxiety builds inside her, making it difficult for her to breathe. It was like a déjà vu. The last time he tried to hurt her was not long ago enough for her to forget it. And here it is again. Norman is not himself and it hurts her.

He takes another step until he stands before her, but she doesn't move. She reaches out the cup the side of his face, hoping the simple gesture of her love for her son would make everything better.

"Norman, you don't have to do this," she starts as tears spill from her eyes

"I'm sorry, Mother, I don't want to do this but I have to. I'm not gonna let anyone get between us." Raising the knife, he brings it down swiftly, slashing her arm. She howls in pain and shock before turning and rushing towards the stairs, Norman following

"Norma!" a familiar voice calls out from outside causing Norman to freeze from where he's standing.

"Alex!" She yells back, a sense of relief flooding through her.

When Alex opens the door with his gun in his hand, he's greeted by the grisly sight of the bloody knife in Norman's hand.

"Put that down, Norman." He commands him assertively, moving towards him and pointing the gun at him.

Norman hesitates momentarily before dropping the knife to push the Sheriff aside, his aggressive energy giving him the strength to do so. He immediately moves on top of Alex, hands clamping down around his neck.

"Alex!" Norma calls out when she sees no one from the stairwell and hurries down,

"Norman, stop!" She yelps when she sees Norman cruelly suffocating Alex

"Norman, stop it!" she yells again, her eyes scanning the room for something, anything, before spotting the vase.

"Alex!" She rushes towards him before smashing the vase against the side of Norman's head.

"Alex!" she sobs as she falls to her knees and tightly embraces him.

"You're bleeding." He coughs, wrapping his arms around her.

She ignores her injured and still bleeding left arm, "Norman," she exhales heavily, "Can you get him back to Pineview now?"

He nods. His eyes still fix on the cut her left arm has. He glares at her face realizing it is almost pale probably because of the blood she has loss.

* * *

Norma wakes up in pain because of her injured arm in a hospital bed. It aches to know that Norman could really hurt her. But he did. Sitting up, she reaches for her phone. The first thing that crosses her mind is to call Dylan. The only person, aside from Alex, that she can trust.

"Norma?" Dylan questions as soon as he answers his phone and hears the deafening silence.

Norma doesn't know how to start. The last conversation they had really caused severe damage to what they tried to rebuilt for months. They both exchanged and hurt each other with their words; it cannot easily be fixed and she knows that. And now that she's laying in the hospital after she fainted when Norman slashed her arm, she finds it more difficult that he's right and she should have listened to him. But she really has to give it a try.

She stays in an uncomfortable silence.

"Norma, if you're not going to speak, I'm gonna have to-"

"Dylan, wait." She starts, "Norman. He- he's back in Pineview now. I got him- well Alex got him admitted last night. He attacked me. It was a long story. I-" she stops, her tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She sighs heavily and continues, "I'm so sorry, Dylan. You were right. And I'm sorry to dump this on you, you're the only person I can talk to right now. I just don't know what to do anymore. Norman is sick and I don't know how am I going to deal with it."

He stays silent.

"And," she stops. Her breathing now quickening, "Alex is sick too. He's-" she blurts out immensely with the words she's trying to say, "He's got cancer. Leukemia. I didn't know until he got admitted last week."

No matter how much his mother had hurt him, his heart will always be big enough to make space for her and forgive her. But he has hurt her too. Badly. _You've never been a real mother to me!_ His own words struck him. He knows he shouldn't have said that, not after everything she had been through. How he wishes he could hug her right now.

"I'm sorry, Norma."

"It's okay," she murmurs in a subdue tone. Dylan is the only good thing that happened so far after all the storm that has been raging in her life right now and she confides in that comfort. At least she and her eldest son are okay now. Maybe this is what starting over really is: getting Norman the help he needs, staying with Alex through thick and thin, and making it right with Dylan.

"So," she continues remembering the only family-friend she considers. Emma. "How's Emma?"

"She's okay. We've been very busy fixing the house. I," Dylan stops before he allows himself to tell her something. "We're getting married, Norma. I'm marrying her. In summer. It will not be much but I hope you can come."

Norma doesn't answer. She feels as if her heart will burst sooner. She's always been thankful with Emma ever since. And the fact that she loves Dylan and her family wholeheartedly no matter how complex and dysfunctional they maybe, will always be something she will cherish in her complicated life. She couldn't be happier for him. He deserves this.

"Uh, Norma?"

"Oh. Alright, I'll come.", she sniffles, "I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, mom."

 _Mom._

She dimples at what he has just called her not quite expecting she will ever hear it again after the last few words he told her since they had an argument. It's the most soothing sound she has heard so far. This is what starting over really is.

* * *

 _I'm really still so hesitant about this. Especially how I concluded this. So please let me know what you think. ;)_

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I know the previous chapter has been really intense. Believe me, my anxiety was high while I was writing it. But thank you for reading it and leaving reviews. They do really mean a lot to me ;) And don't worry, I didn't abandon this story. It's my first, so leaving is not a good option.

Anyway, sorry to have you waiting so long. I have half of this written already right before I published the previous chapter but couldn't continue writing it because of personal stuff. This is the fifth chapter and I do hope y'all will enjoy this sappy romantic Normero. This chapter is especially dedicated to my fellow writers, Aretaic, GeneHarl0w, heldogterji, and deviatedrift.

Please leave review if you feel like it. They really do help me and motivate me a lot. Thank you! I love you all! ;*

The usual **disclaimer** applies.

* * *

 _Summer..._

"Hey, you're home early," She deadpans, putting the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

Alex's smile slowly fades when he recognizes her mood. He reaches for her, clasping her arm, "Hey."

Pressing her palm against her face, she lets out a heavy sigh, leaning back against the counter.

He moves closer, encircling his arms around her now fragile frame, burdened with all the sorrows in the world. For the past few months that they've been living together, it's no question to Alex anymore that whenever Norma comes home like this, it has something to do with Norman. Obviously her visit with her son didn't go well, it was enough to make her feel such grief.

"He doesn't want to talk to me, Alex," she sniffles softly, burying her head against his bare chest, "How long will this take? I miss him." she utters the words in agony, looking up at him.

"I don't know. But I know it's not gonna take forever. We just have to wait."

"I don't understand," she murmurs, slightly pushing him away from her and turning towards the counter. "He told me he's better off alone. He doesn't have feelings for me anymore, he keeps pushing me away," she pauses pulling out two quarts of ice cream and a box of what looks like a cone from the grocery bag, "It's nice that he reconsiders going back there because of what happened. But why can't he just accept it?"

"He'll be fine. He'll accept our relationship soon, just have a little more patience."

She glances at him with hope in her eyes. "I brought us ice cream," she flashes a smile changing the subject in their conversation. He chuckles softly. "I actually got cones. I don't know why I did, I just felt like it."

Norma hands him the box to unwrap it as she manages to open a pint and stirs to find an ice cream spoon inside the cabinet.

"I uh, got something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"I really am a unicorn."

She stops, "What?" Her mouth drops open when she finally takes a look at him. Then she giggles at the sight of him holding up a cone on his forehead.

"Well," stepping towards him with a bashful smile, she winds her arms around his neck, staring into his caramel eyes, before giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I'm not giving up a unicorn. I'm not giving you up, and I never will."

He returns her kiss gently, his hand travels down at her arms until he reaches for her silken palm.

"The ice cream is gonna melt," Norma whispers softly, releasing the hold on his neck.

Alex remains, admiring the breathtaking view of his wife scooping the ice cream from its pint and putting some in the cones. How in the world did he get so lucky as to gaze on such a beauteous work of art, is the question he asks himself every time he looks at her.

"Here you go, Sheriff Unicorn." She teases him flashing him a smile, giving him a piece of coned ice cream.

Later that night, before the married couple gets ready to head to bed after their late dinner, Alex tidies up the paper works he had taken home from his office.

"Alex, what are those?" she questions, a sudden curiosity striking her and finally breaking the silence.

"It's the new schedule."

"Is that why you were home earlier?"

"Yeah. We started following the new schedule today."

She doesn't say anything more, just stares deeply at her husband–a kind of look that tells him she has been making some plans that will surely happen in no time.

"And done," He starts, moving to where he's been standing long enough to feel the tiring effects of his work, "I'm going to take a bath." he continues, making his way towards the bathroom and leaving her alone in the room. She sighs in quite disappointment at the exhausted look she's seen on his face, thinking maybe she could give her husband a massage when he comes back.

While Alex takes his bath, Norma looks to the papers to check everyone's schedule since she knows his husband's officers. She is the sheriff's wife after all.

"…'Deputy Shawn Carson'." She reads before turning to the next page.

"…'Deputy John Fletcher's, looks like he doesn't have off tomorrow"

Then she continues.

"…'Deputy Mike Chapman's Schedule', 'Wednesday and Friday'… 'off'."

"Gotcha!" She grins mischievously before reaching for her phone and dialling the deputy's mobile number that's written on the given schedule.

"Hi, good evening," She greets as soon as the deputy answers his phone, "This is Norma, Sheriff Romero's wife."

* * *

Alex leaves their home 20 minutes earlier, assuming that he would be at his office 5 minutes before call time. As soon as he disappears from view, Norma phones Deputy Chapman to continue their discussion from the previous night, after which she phones Dylan.

"Mom?" he answers on the first ring.

"Dylan, do you still own that cabin in the woods?"

"Yeah."

"Good, do you have a tent?"

"A tent?"

" Yes, a _tent,_ Dylan _._ A canvas supported by poles and secured by ropes fastened to pegs in the ground," she replies sarcastically.

"Gee, Norma, calm down, I know what a tent is." The annoyance in his tone is obvious but then he adds, "Why do you need it?"

"Do you have one?" she asks again

"I'm not going to answer that unless you tell me why."

She sighs exasperatingly. "I need it tonight. There's something I have planned for Alex and I need a tent. Just tell me where the hell your cabin is and I'll go get it myself."

"Okay." he responds expecting the typical mood Norma has.

* * *

Alex has been wondering all day why his wife has been acting so strangely ever since the night before. He is somehow worried that she might be keeping something from him again. It isn't impossible, though. Albeit they have both promised that there would be no secrets between them, he knows Norma well enough to know she might well do so. But he still trusts her and she him. He aches, knowing when it comes to Norma's life, she's used to facing all her troubles by herself, which he hopes had changed since they have been together.

It has been 18 minutes now and Alex is still trying to phone Norma. She hasn't been answering which makes him feel more anxious. He looks at the clock, 5:22 pm. He'll be staying at the station until 7 pm tonight due to the changes in their schedules, but he's more than willing to go home early to know what's happening with Norma. Just as he was about to phone her again, someone knocks at his door's office and opens. It's Regina.

"Your wife's outside the station, sheriff," she plainly informs him.

Without a word, he immediately rushes out of his office.

"Norma, what are you doing here?" His wife presence stuns him for a moment when he gets out of the station, "Why weren't you answering my calls?"

"Get in!" She trills excitedly, waving her hands that instructs him to climb in the car.

"What?"

"Just get in, Alex."

"Norma, I-"

Before he continues, Norma cuts him off. "Don't worry, I already told Regina to cancel everything you still have to do. We're going somewhere. Come on!"

He stares at her for a moment. And without a word, he climbs into the car. He's dying to know what his wife has been up to. She's been acting even more strange since they woke up, like she's hiding something. As they're driving, Alex shoots her a suspicious look.

"Alex, stop staring at me like that," she shrugs, "Just trust me okay? You'll like it. I promise."

"Why weren't you answering my calls?"

"Alex," she says softly, "I don't owe you an explanation. But this, whatever may happen tonight will answer that question. I promise, okay?"

"Okay." is the only answer left for him to say.

"Aaaaaaand," she drags out the word, "we're here." she coos, smiling at him as she pulls over the car.

He jumps out of the car, flabbergasted, looking around. They parked at an almost unfamiliar view he knew, remembering the bay near the town where he and his mother used to go to when he was still a kid. He looks at Norma who is heading for the back seat of the car and seems to be reaching out for some grocery bags. Then his attention's back to the whole sight of the place. The sun is about to set.

"Come on, Alex, follow me."

He follows her as she told him, albeit the look in his eyes is still clueless. She guides their way to some pieces of collected wood building up a fire near a tent.

"Surprise!" she says enthusiastically; her eyes are sparkling in excitement as she places the bags at corner of the tent. "Oh, I thought we'll miss the sun set. Come on, let's go for a walk." She takes his hand to lead the way, but stops as she notices he's not following.

"Alex, what?"

He stays silent, staring at her.

She sighs softy, releasing his hand, "It's just that, we haven't been spending a lot of time together to just enjoy ourselves. You've been busy catching criminals, we're too focused on your medication, and getting Norman better. We didn't have a chance to get out of town or do anything away from all of these things. I…" she lets out a nervous laugh, "I miss you, Alex."

Stepping forward, he chuckles affectionately, "Get over here," gesturing his hand, she moves close, resting her head against his chest, "So you planned all this? Is that why you've been acting so weird?"

"I am?" She asks looking at him.

"Yes." He murmurs giving her a quick peck on the lips. Even the slightest change in Norma's behaviour, he notices.

"I haven't seen the sun set for so long."

She turns her head in the direction he's staring at.

"It's beautiful."

"It is," he agrees meandering the gaze from her exquisite eyes while he was still holding her. They stand together like that for what feels like forever.

After they watched the stunning view of the twilight, Alex helps Norma to prepare the grill she bought this afternoon. She grabs some meat and patties from the grocery bag to broil them on the grill. They sit together on the camping chair Alex has set up for them, waiting for their food to be cooked. They eat and share laughter together under the fixed luminous point in the night sky and big bright moon.

"It's time for marshmallows!" she eagerly exclaims, jumping out of her chair.

Alex can't help but chuckle to his surprise, "Marshmallows?"

"Yes! What's the bonfire for when there's no roasting of marshmallows? That is what this night is all about, sheriff. Plus, don't unicorns love fluffy stuff?" she teases him, poking the marshmallows onto the stick and giving it to Alex to roast.

"I still have another little something," she walks toward the tent and brings out a guitar.

"You know how to play guitar?" he questions, slightly surprised that not only can she play piano, but the guitar as well.

"A little. Caleb. He taught me how when-…" she doesn't continue, remembering how close they used to be before he hurt her. "How about you, do you?"

"Well, if you only knew, I never suck at anything," he scoffs at his own answer taking the guitar from her. Sheriffs have talents too.

"So…" he plucks the string of the instrument and starts singing…

" _She may be the face I can't forget_

 _The trace of pleasure or regret_

 _May be my treasure or the price I have to pay…"_

Norma's face lights up as she giggles intoxicatingly and happily.

Alex stops strumming the guitar for a second or two to flash a quick smile to Norma.

" _She may be the song that summer sings…"_

He continues as Norma's laughter turn into a few more loud ones, "You're out of tune, Alex."

He thwarts, waving his hand off of her, "Shoosh! Stop it, Norma. I'm trying to focus here," shooting her a look, keeping his fingers on the strings.

"Okay," she says trying not to burst into more laughter.

She listens to him singing, watching his calloused hand play while she hums along. The comforting sound of his voice isn't something she was expecting, which makes the night even more special to her, to them. Tonight is just all about them.

After Alex had finished the song, they start to roast the marshmallows Norma has prepared and share stories and tremendous laughter… laughs that are full of love. And love that never fail to be shown.

Tonight is indeed special, Alex thinks, thankful for having Norma in his life. If there is one thing that Alex adores a lot about his wife, it's her unpredictability and doing whatever she feels like. That's mostly why he fell for her. She does things her own way.

"So, you got all this set up?"

"No. I got one of your deputies to help." she answers simply, winking at him.

He chuckles in his surprise, "What?"

"Well, last night, while you were taking a bath, I had a chance to take a look at your schedule then I suddenly had this idea." She swallows before she continues, "So I saw Deputy Chapman's schedule and called him since he was off today. I can't do all of the work myself, you know."

"And you called Regina to tell her I'll have my duty dismissed early?"

"Yes."

"And this tent?"

"Oh, it's Dylan's. I got it from his cabin."

"And the guitar?"

"It's Chapman's."

"Okay."

"So you think, you're the only one who has connections huh, Sheriff? I've got contacts too." she smirks at him raising an eyebrow, beaming with pride.

He chuckles softly and so does she.

Norma's mouth drops open as she looks up at the sky. "Is that a shooting star?"

"What?"

"Oh, it is! Look, Alex, it's a shooting star!"

Alex looks up at the sky, seeing the unexpected rapid moving meteors. He glares back at her only to find her eyes closed. It amuses him how she believes in making a wish upon those falling stars.

Opening her eyes, does she says the words with a dreamy look: "I've always wanted to see a shooting start when I was a kid. But I thought it would never happen. Tonight is perfect, Alex, isn't it?"

He lowers his head to level his eyes at her, holding her gaze, "You're perfect," he whispers, before softly pressing his mouth against hers.

She opens her lips meeting his waiting mouth, as if she were expecting this to happen and has herself prepared for it. She winds her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Slowly, her hands strokes down his torso, undoing his belt before she takes his uniform off.

He grabs her ass, feeling shivers of arousal shoot through his body, before tightening his grip, devouring her every soft moan slipping from her mouth.

"Is this what's the tent for?" he teases in between kisses, his hand slides underneath her dress.

"Yeah," she nods, catching her breath.

They move together towards the tent, not breaking their contact. As soon as they get inside the tent, his hands makes its way up her back to to unzip her yellow floral dress. Her heart is beating fast now. She deepens her osculation against his temple, reaching back, she unclasps her bra before moving to lie down. She slowly spreads her legs, revealing in his audible gulp at the realisation that Alex has her panties ripped already at the fastest he possibly could. Without wasting any more time, Alex moves to settle between her legs, kissing the delicate column of her neck. His fingers brush against her nipple before his mouth follows, lips pressing gentle kisses.

"Oh," she breathes, reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair as his hand follows the curve of her stomach, down towards the dampness before slinking down her body.

Grabbing her hips, he presses his lips between the inside of her thighs feeling the warmth of her wet heat.

"Yes." She breathes as she arches up almost violently, her arousal is intensifying as he teases her sensitive flesh.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna come," she murmurs breathlessly, tugging him up to her.

"No, not yet,"

"Alex, just move, please," she shamelessly implores.

And he complies, like he always does when she asks something of him, pulling down his jeans and boxers before towering over her. She immediately wraps her legs around him as he slowly rocks his hips against hers, easing his way inside her. He thrusts gently at first before slowly speeding up. She meets him thrust for thrust, clutching his biceps as she feels her body starting to tighten. They both groan in their beautiful orgasm. She suddenly kisses him swallowing every little sound he makes.

"Ah," she whimpers in the softest manner, her eyes drifting shut as nuzzles her nose at the crook of his neck.

"Do you still want me to sing?" he asks teasingly and she leans back to stare at him.

"Please," she whines shaking her head as she taunts him.

He chuckles wordlessly as he gives her a quick peck on her temple.

"This is going to be a _long_ night," she smiles wickedly at him, licking her lips.

* * *

 **A/N2:** I didn't want any spoiler at the top so I'm putting these notes here.

The song's title included here's "She" by Elvis Costello. I'm not sure if Alex really sings but I want to think of him like that because his aura's don't suck at anything. ;P

The characters added are just in my mind. ;P

* * *

 _TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm so sorry if it almost took me forever to update. Well, life. *shrugs* But either way, here it is now. This chapter isn't edited yet. I'm also kinda, a little bit scared in updating this chapter (as I was writing it also). I'm very hesitant. So please tell me how's it. Leave a comment, I do appreciate them so much. Than you! :)

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and the Bates Motel itself belongs to A&E. The story is pure fictional yet I do not own anything except this specific story.

* * *

It was a 7-hour-scorching drive from Oregon to Seattle before the couple reached the beautiful house colored in cream yellow with a wooden fence Dylan had bought for him and Emma. The ambiance is rather peaceful and warm, Norma thought.

"Where did you put my medicine?" Alex asks as they were unpacking their stuff.

"Didn't you bring it?" She questions him in perplex answering his question.

"I didn't."

"Oh," she sighs softly pressing her palm on her forehead, "I must have forgotten it. I'm sorry, Alex. I was just too excited to get here…"

"It's okay. We can just buy at the pharmacy." He says placidly, taking her hand. "I can take care of the dinner just in case you'll worry about it."

"Okay. I'll go ask Emma to go with me." Grinning at him, she smoothly kisses his cheek.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." She grins broadly and exits the room to find Emma.

* * *

When the two women finally make their way to go to drug store, Dylan stuns as he finds Alex at the kitchen doing all the cooking by himself.

"Hey," Alex approaches his step son entering the room.

"Hey," He clears his throat.

"Your mom, uh, she taught me. She's a great cook." He says in amusement, remembering the first time she taught him how to cook.

It was a cozy Sunday when Alex asked Norma what else they could do to a peach that was given by one of his deputies the day before. Norma, who loves cooking immediately thought of making peach crumble pie out of it and offers teaching his husband how.

"You're not gonna be able to appreciate eating your food if you don't know how to make one, Alex," She coos, trying to convince him to do so as they were standing at the kitchen, "Come on, Alex, just now…" she then takes his hand.

Alex reciprocates, making their fingers intertwine, "Okay. But if I cook better than you do, you're gonna regret this." He teases him. Norma giggles, nonchalantly releasing his hand, making her way at the counter top to start preparing.

After Norma made the pie crust and peeled the peaches, she then instructs Alex how to cut them into one to two inches chunks until it is done.

"You stir the peach chunks and all of these ingredients thoroughly combined and I'll go preheat the oven."

"Okay," He chuckles softly, his eyes following Norma, "What temperature do you usually preheat the oven, though?"

Norma grins at the question her husband asked as it isn't what she was expecting from him, "It's usually 350°F.", she plainly answers going back at the table, "You're not a bad student, Alex. You ask questions."

"Try me." His eyes give her a challenging look.

The two happily do all the work together until they finish and it is ready to eat.

Alex smiles at the memory yet his heart stings, wishing he has all the time in the world to make more. Albeit he's responding well with his medication, he cannot deny the possibility of death. He may not be afraid of it but realizing Norma is, how it is going to crash her world losing him, now makes it dreadful for him. Norma… the only reason he's tried to survive all along and fight back at the cancer cells that are slowly consuming him… his reason to live.

* * *

Meanwhile, Norma and Emma are waiting in line to get the medicines written in the prescriptions. A phone beeps enough for the two to be heard as Emma reaches for her pocket to check the message.

"Oh. Dylan texted. He told me to get a wine."

She pauses, almost lost in her thoughts, before answering. "Yeah, sure. I'll just wait for you here… I'm still in the line."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Norma smiles kindly. As soon as Emma left, she squints around the store, before leaving her line quickly.

As the two drives back on their house after finishing a quick errand, Norma has gone quiet at the passenger seat.

"Norma, is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Of course." She nervously smiles, assuring Emma that nothing is wrong.

To Emma's concern that something might be really bothering her, she initiates to start talking, asking how was Norman's doing.

"He's fine, he's doing great. He just…. occasionally doesn't want to talk to me," does she pauses letting out a sigh, "Sometimes, it's just weird to me. He freaks out whenever he sees me, telling me he knows me, and what I'm doing. Dr. Edwards told me he's seeing these visions of me that is really evil which makes it harder for me to win him back. I just… miss having him around at home. But it can't. Yet."

"I see that. I'm so sorry, Norma."

"It's okay." She sniffs, smiling anyway, slightly brushing Emma's hair.

Before it goes completely quiet again, Norma whoops before saying anything again, "Hey Emma," she starts, "Can I tell you something I've never thought I'd be telling you?"

"Yeah."

"Dylan. He- he's such a great one, he's a wonderful person. I was a terrible mother to him. I'm not sure I've ever made him felt loved when he was a kid, I couldn't even look at him."

"You did your best."

"Yeah… I guess. But either way, I just want you to know that I love him more than anything. He deserves happiness, his life to be cherished. I know I really can't give that anymore, I can't turn back time. But you, you made it so possible to him. And I just want to thank you for giving that."

She takes Norma's hand, absorbing every word she has been saying. Norma has never been this emotional in front her albeit she's seen her madness once when she knew about Shelby's darkest secret. Maybe it's a mother thing, she thinks. Albeit she conceived Dylan unwantedly, he was still her first born… he was her miracle.

* * *

After such a wonderful dinner, everyone was asleep. Dylan wakes up at the middle of the night because of the noises that is fussing somewhere that may seem like from the kitchen. As he takes the first step inside the room, he surprisingly spots a woman standing beside the counter top.

"Mom?"

In Norma's frighten, she almost drops the wooden spoon she has been holding, "Dylan, you scared me!"

"What are you doing?" He murmurs.

"Mashing potatoes."

"Gee, I know, Norma. It's midnight no-"

"I couldn't sleep because I'm hungry, what do you want me to do, let myself starve?"

"I didn't say that. It's just," he stops, pondering, "You're not like gonna do this."

She shots him a look, before saying anything, "Why don't you just hand me the butter?"

He does what she told him so, before sitting at the chair. "Where's Alex?"

"He's asleep already."

"He looks well."

"Yeah, he's been responding well to the medications. He's getting better and better every day." Dropping off the wooden spoon, she washes her hand and sits beside her son.

"Dylan, you're such a grown man, now." Before the next words come out from her mouth, her tears start to cascade her eyes with so much deep affection, "It's just… so fast. You've grown so fast. I wish I could turn back time and watch how you really grow like it was with Norman, but I just want you to know that I'm so proud of the man you've become. I love you, Dylan."

He embraces his mom so tight. For once in his life, he imagined being close to her mom like Norman is to her and wondered how does it is to be like Norman. Does it feel safe to be protected? Does it feel warm to be cared? Does it feel great to be loved perfectly? There's nothing more even better for Dylan right now than this.

* * *

 _Wedding Day_

"Alex, I need to tell you something." Norma says subtly

"Now?" He lowers his head to look at his watch, there's only 25 minutes left before the wedding begins. "We're going to be late, it-"

"Just a second. This is important, I'm gonna be quick." She cuts him off, closing the door. Her heart is beating fast now, her thoughts are racing, not really understanding what to feel. Sitting down nervously, she takes a deep breath, "You know I haven't been feeling well lately, right?"

He nods.

"Well, it's familiar. The sickness is. I was just trying my best to ignore it so that you won't worry about me."

Her eyes widen and now watery.

"When Emma and I went to the pharmacy the other day, I sneakily bought a pregnancy test and ran it myself when you were asleep last night," she swallows before she continues, "And it's positive."

"Positive?"

Looking at his entirely blank face, her bottom lip begins to tremble, trying her best not to cry "Yeah. Positive as in… I'm pregnant."

"Well, remember when we had 'camping'?" She snuffles.

Alex glides in towards her with a serious gaze on her.

"I was ovulating that night. And I forgot to bring _it_ and take it when we got home," she says the words as fast as she can, rising from her sit, her hands now shaking, "I know we didn't talk about this before. Ever. I know we're married but I'm just not sure if you-"

"Hey, relax…" He grabs her elbow, "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Alex,"

He breaks at the guilty sound when the words came out from her mouth as he warmly spreads his arms, enfolding it around her. He faces her wiping the tears she has on her cheeks, "Thank you. I think you just gave me the best gift," he murmurs, not quite able to contain how happy yet nervous he's feeling.

Before Norma says any more word, Alex gives her a peck on her lips, "I love you, Norma."

"I love you too."

He kisses her forehead, clutching her tighter, "So I'm going to be a dad, huh?"

"Yeah." she audibly giggles, pressing her face on his chest.

* * *

After Dylan and Emma's wedding ceremony, they headed at the reception to continue the celebration. Albeit it was all held simply at the Kingston Downtown Hotel, enough for 70 persons to come including some of their friends and families were only invited. The grand dinner was served at the levee accompanied by a band playing. Each table has a bouquet of light pink roses with peach daisy flowers at the center as the colours were also served as the wedding motif. As soon as "Moon River" by Andy Williams starts playing, the newly married couple finally takes the center for their first dance.

Everyone look so happy watching them. Norma's heart swells at the sight of her first born unfathomably happy waltzing with his wife. She feels so accomplished as a mother, knowing her son has settled and will soon start his own family. She was almost unable to contain the joy she has at the moment, trying not to tear up but fails to, letting out a little sob. Well, who could blame her? It's a mother thing.

Before the song shifts into another song for the third time as Alex surprisingly asks Norma for a dance. As soon as the beat of the music goes a little faster, Norma recognizes the song immediately.

"Ah! I love this song!" She giggles in astonishment with the songs that Emma and Dylan chose for the evening. They aren't that bad. In fact, some of them were her favorites. It might be her that they picked these songs. Maybe.

I heard you played this on your piano once." Alex murmurs, steadily gazing at her.

"You did?"

"Fly Me To The Moon, right?"

"How did you-, have you been going through to my notes?"

"What?" He trails off in surprise.

"Yeah, I knew it!"

He doesn't say any word, shaking his head.

"They're mostly disarranged whenever I play."

Alex laughs a short. This is just but another thing that adds to his list why Norma Bates is the most interesting woman he met. They banter on each other as they keep on dancing.

 _"Well, I think I'm going out of my head."_

The song starts as it changes.

 _"Yes, I think I'm going out of my head_

 _Over you…"_

"Alex?" Norma leans on his shoulder while swaying still with the song.

"Hmm?"

"Are you nervous?" She whispers, looking up at him.

"Kinda. I don't really know about parenting stuff." He gently tells her.

"You'll do fine. It's hard at first but I promise you will." She presses a long fine kiss on his cheek.

"You look beautiful." He randomly compliments her in her knee length dusty rose satin lace sleeves dress. Her delicate beauty is what make him thinks that she's the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

As they roam across the dance floor, Dylan asks to switch pairs in exchange to dance his mom.

"Is Alex alright?" He takes a look back at his step-father.

"Yeah, honey. Maybe he's just a little nervous. He's going to be a dad. I'm pregnant." She breathes out carefully, biting her lip in her mouth, looking at her son uncertainly.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's… great. Congratulations, Mom!" Dylan plainly smiles.

"So,why are these songs playing?"

"I picked them."

"How did you know them? You're too young for these."

"I remember you listening to them when I was a kid. Haha. I like them, Norma."

She beams at the very thought Dylan is no different with Norman as her son. He secretly enjoys what she likes. Her heart also brittles in pieces wondering what are the thing she still doesn't know about Dylan. He's her son.

Time has been passing and guests slowly start to leave after the two newly wedded couple finished opening their gifts.

"Hey Dylan, have you seen Alex?" She inquires shudderingly at her son, for not seeing her husband for ten minutes now.

"No. Why? Is everything okay, mom?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll just look for him." Leaving the room, she walks around the whole floor. The longer it takes for her to find Alex, all the more that she fears something might be not so perfect this time.

As she was walking through the hallway, she meets a familiar groan she hears coming from the comfort room when she hurries up even more.

"Alex? Alex?"

In her surprise, she squeals at the sight of seeing Alex weakly sitting beside the door, hacking with blood coming out from his pale mouth. "Alex? Alex! Oh, God. What happened to you? Oh-…"

She hurriedly goes behind him, arching his back. "Oh, God, you're coughing blood."

She wipes the blood from his face, trying her best to calm herself. She knew this will always be part of and thought stuff like this must be something she can handle, but right now, her knees weaken at the sight of his husband fighting for his will to live. She shivers in disbelief this is happening when he was progressing well.

"Just hold on a minute, I'm gonna get help."

She then gets her phone from her pouch to phone Dylan.

"Hey Dylan, call an ambulance right now, I found Alex at the comfort room. He… He…" unable to finish what she was about to say as she makes her best to not to cry, "Just call an ambulance. Hurry."

"Alex, please." Her hand cupping his face. She could feel a sharp pain right in her chest. It's all too impossible to believe what is happening.

* * *

 _TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I am very verrrryyy sorry for update really late. Not gonna lie. I've really had a hard time writing this chapter (you may figure it as you read). Also, I am still very hesitant upon posting this since I'm not sure if people are still interested in this. I am not well too confident about my writing as well. Anxiety is just kicking and kicking me.

Meanwhile, since I can't update much in here, I am currently collaborating with **deviatedrift** and it's _"_ ** _I'll String Along With You"_. ** If you haven't read it, you may want to. It maybe something that could catch your interest too. And a big SHOUTOUT to my friend, **deviatedift** for helping me brainstorm on this more and always encouraging me continue this.

Reviews are very much appreciated. So please please leave!! :) I may need it to boost me up xx And thank you so much if to those who haven't given up on this yet and are still waiting. Love you! xoxo

 **Disclaimer:** Bates Motel and its characters are not mine. The A&E owns them.

* * *

It's almost 12:00 am now and Norma's still sitting at the waiting room, tapping on her foot unconsciously and squeezing on her own hand to ease the antsy feeling she has since they got in the emergency. It was dreadfully painful for her to see her husband in such shape. She didn't see this coming. Not now or ever when her hopes are set high since she's rest assured he's getting better. Her hair now in messy curls, makeup almost not visible; she's in distress. However, Dylan and Emma both decided to stay with her disregarding the fact that they're still on their wedding dress and suite.

"Norma Bates-Romero?"

The doctor calls out as she abruptly makes her way to stand from where she's sitting at. She looks at the doctor steadily.

"He's better now," he plainly smiles before he continues, "But he needs to be monitored. We'll have him transferred at Portland by tomorrow as requested by Dr. Walter, since he's his doctor, after your husband has taken the rest he needed. But for now, I'd like to discuss a few things with you."

His hand gestures at the certain corner of the room, inviting her to move a little for a privacy. She complies to do so. He starts, "By what we've seen tonight, I suggest you should start looking for a bone marrow donor for him immediately. A family member is the most possible match. He'll be taking some tests once you get to Portland."

"I- I don't understand," her breathing now fast as she starts to tremble, "He was supposed to be better; he's responding well."

"I'm sorry but something may have gone wrong with the medication."

"'Gone wrong', what exactly do you mean, I'm confused."

"There is a huge possibility that the treatment may have stopped working and his body may have stopped taking them. But you still have other options. Dr. Walter could explain this better once you get to Portland. I already talked to him and he's reviewing on your husband's case now. As said, there will be also tests to be done once you get there."

"Okay. Thank you." Norma timidly says, trying still to comprehend everything she just heard.

"Your husband would like to see you, if you may excuse me." The doctor politely tells her before he leaves.

She glances at the direction where Dylan's at and meet his eyes before Norma starts crying in disbelief. Her tremor lips compress, burying her face at the palm of her hand. _This could not be happening when he's responding well._ Cancer is a relentless and a quiet traitor. The treachery of it is uncontrollable. For a long time, one may have been doing well and getting better until you know its mutinous cells have already entrenched and keep growing inside the body. Norma cannot understand the greed of it.

* * *

"Hey," Norma quips, standing at the doorframe of Alex's hospital room, hands on her hips. He smiles at her. She then walks towards him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better."

He flashes her a smile and holds her hands in which comforts her after everything she knew. He knows the situation might have cause her to feel unwell, worried even that it might affect their baby. Then he remembers the event they should be celebrating about—Dylan and Emma's wedding, guilty that the attention was taken away from the lovely celebration, when suddenly, they were rushed in the emergency.

He sighs, "I'm sorry I ruined the wedding."

"You didn't," Norma whispers at him gently, "It was already done when it happened. Just go take a rest." Leaning down, she softly places a kiss on his lips.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah, come here. I need you near me."

Alex moves a little to give Norma a space and share on his hospital bed. She graciously grins at his designation and climbs on the bed to lie next to him. Resting her head on his bare chest, she starts humming him a song to somewhat divert her thoughts. Distracting herself seems to be her forte when something bad always happen. She cannot grow weak in front of her ill husband.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll get better."

Moving to a more comfortable position, he encloses his arms around her. And she feels it accords with what she just said. She feels it protecting her from pain and weariness life is throwing at her right now.

She keeps humming…

"Alex?"

He doesn't answer. She realises he may have fallen asleep already. Norma then sincerely pecks a kiss on Alex's cheek. As she fixes her eyes on him, she takes a deep breath before her tears begin to fall from her sight. She clasps his hand and kisses it.

"I'm not gonna let you die. I won't."

* * *

The next day, as soon as Alex was awakened in the morning, he's immediately transferred as requested by Dr. Walter. Dylan, together with his now wife, Emma followed after since they had to get their clothes change and pack their stuff as was instructed by his mother. Norma stayed with Alex all throughout. As much as she may need Alex now, she knows he needs her more than ever. They're a team together. Albeit the day they have promised to be there for one another in sickness or in health is just for Alex's insurance, deep down, they both knew they meant it. The moment Alex put her his mother's ring in hers, she realised they were down for something else, that he is maybe sincere. As afraid that she's not going to be good for a marriage anymore, she chose to ignore. Until the silence of her home, without Norman in it and with only the two of them living together, broke what she didn't want to believe in.

After some of the tests that was given to Alex, Norma sits with him on his new hospital bed after a discussion with Dr. Walter.

"Dr. Walter confirmed we should find you a donor. Do you know anyone who could match with you?

"I- I don't." He whispers, ignoring her glance.

"Your-… your dad is still alive. Do you think he'll match?" She carelessly inquires, unaware of the tension between her husband and his own father.

Alex feels his blood course through his vein.

"No, Norma. We are not going to ask help from him."

"Alex…"

"Can we just drop this?" His tone raises, enough for Norma's eyes to widen. "I'm sorry, I really want to take a rest right now."

"Okay." She plainly responds, understanding his mood. It might be another side effect of the medicine that he's irritable. She moves from her seat as she continue to speak, "I'll just go home and get your stuff. Dr. Walter said you'll be staying here for days—I don't know how long. But until you're better. It's a long drive, it might take me a while so Dylan and Emma will be staying here with you. If you need anything, just tell them. I'll be back, okay?" She leans to kiss him before she exits the room.

* * *

Norma's maternal devotion instinct can drive anyone crazy at most times. She's overprotective and is most when her youngest son _is_ involved. She's willing to do anything for the people she cares about. Now that her life has completely changed, her role isn't just about maternity anymore but also includes spousal equivalent. And there is no way in hell Norma would not do anything about Alex's condition. Just like how it was with Norman, she won't let him be taken away from her nor die. She _has to do something._

Norma leaves the house as soon as she packs everything she and her husband may need. Without any second thought, she promptly drives fast heading on a structural building of a penitentiary. Albeit unfamiliar, she still decides to get in. Luckily, she's the wife of the town's sheriff and she can use that as an excuse to take a visit.

The coldness of the yellowish ceiling as well as the lifeless painted walls greet her. She could hear the silence standing still in every corridor as prisoners are probably out in their own cells, working on the field. Albeit the unwelcoming atmosphere terrifies her a bit, her mind is still pinned to the only reason she went here. To talk and settle with Alex's father about his condition.

As she is sitting inside the visiting room, an old man in a gray hair comes in.

"Hi. You're Alex's father?" She uncertainly asks, her deep blue eyes staring at the postured man. She doesn't know him except he's her husband's father and former sheriff in the town.

"Yeah." He answers her, standing and staring at her. An idea coming up to him about her identity, unsure if he's seen her before. Only he recognizes her when a realisation hits him. She's the woman on the newspaper with her son, acclaimed to be his newfound wife on Winter Light Festival.

"I'm Norma Bates. Alex's wife." She introduces herself. Norma gestures her hand, an invitation for him to sit in front of her. He complies to do so. Without any other minute, she opens her mouth to speak.

"Well, I'm just gonna make it quick," Norma begins, "My husband, he doesn't know I'm here. I don't know if you're aware but he's got Leukemia. It's deteriorating. I went here because Alex needs a bone marrow transplant. And you're his only relative I know so I thought maybe I could ask you to take a test if you're match with him and be a donor."

She looks directly at his eyes with a hope before her husband's father could look away from her. He uncomfortably shifts on his position, his face puzzled. His heart stings at the information about his only son. This time, his ego cannot defend his guilt for some part. Alex have been distant to him since his wife died, let alone his son is blaming him for her death.

He leans his elbow on the table.

"Please. I- I can't lose him now." She whimpers in a discreet tone, keeping herself calm and low.

Then he meets her waiting eyes for an answer, finally facing her.

"Please." Norma helplessly begs, reaching for the old man's hand.

"Okay."

"Thank you." She sighs in relief, "Well, his doctor said that if you do it you'll be released for a test by tomorrow. You will be specially picked up with some of the officers here."

"Will my son agree to this?" He inquires cautiously, not disregarding how their last meeting ended.

"I'm sure he will." She confidently utters, albeit knowing her husband's protest upon the idea.

* * *

"Good morning," Norma brightly greets her husband, opening up the curtains as the sunlight reflects in the room.

"Good morning."

"Here's your breakfast. It's just avocado cereal but it's great. I heard avocados fight blood cancer so you better eat a lot." She assures him, giving him a tray of a bowl of cereals she made before he's awaken.

"Thank you." He sits back taking the bowl form her hand.

"Also, I brought you fruits yesterday. They're in the fridge. Don't you just think it's nice that they actually have mini fridge in this room? It will probably cost us a little higher amount but it's fine," she enthusiastically tells him, letting out a small laugh, "I don't feel comfortable not having anything in here that is kitchen-related. It will drive me crazy."

"Probably." He chuckles at the very thought.

Times like this, Alex wonders where her energy is coming from. She's always so full of light even on the murky days. She always leaves everything behind her; she's good at it. At least that's how he knows she survived.

"Where's Emma and Dylan?" Alex questions her remembering the young couple who stayed with him yesterday.

"They're home. They're taking care of the motel since I can't. I can't have it closed while we're here. I mean, it's summer. People go on vacation," she explains before she ships on her own coffee.

"Norma," he unreadably utters, his eyes clouding a little.

"What?" She reads his worried eyes, "I'm fine, Alex. I'm totally fine," she convinces him, not wanting him to distraught about anything. Besides, he needs to be strong for the surgery he's not _even_ aware about.

They both sit quietly while having their breakfast.

Norma glances at her husband and she hurt a little seeing his weak frame. She always used to enjoy watching him eating _her_ food. But maybe not now that he's ridden on bed, ill. 'This is just temporary' is all she tells herself. Before her mood could completely change, she opens her mouth initiating a conversation.

"Remember when I cleaned your wound when you were staying at the motel?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I didn't smile if that's what you're going to bring up for the million times."

" _Lord,_ you're still denial."

Alex softly chuckles when he sees her rolling her eyes on him. "I'm just pretty sure I didn't."

"No, no," she giggles protesting, putting down her mug as she sits next to him. "You did, Alex. You did. And you know what, my heart stopped."

"But I wasn't going to arrest you."

Norma chortles all the more. This man and his silly comments have so much way to her. She sure loves to laugh, but it's very different with Alex. It's almost ecstasy yet it's so affectionate. She feels as if it's a shelter.

"I know. I don't know, I just felt something different about you when you did. Probably because I really thought your face was paralyzed. I was surprised."

Alex steadily glares at her for a little long time yet Norma hasn't stop yet. When she realises she's the only one laughing in the room, she suppresses and smiles at him with such fondness. She leans forward and playfully kisses him at the side of his lips.

* * *

It's late in the afternoon when one of the nurses has her check-up rounds. Norma wasn't around while the nurse entered Alex's room. It only lasts a few minutes and Alex is thankful for that since the assigned nurse is very chatty.

"All set." She flashes Alex a smile. "Congratulations, Mr. Romero. Your bone marrow donor matched." The nurse carelessly tells him, not knowing he doesn't even have an idea about everything that is going on behind his back.

"What?" his expression completely disoriented. "But I didn't have any-"

"It was your father." She cuts him off. Yet before the nurse could say more, Norma appears in the doorframe with some documents on her hand.

"Hey. What's up?"

Alex clears his throat darting a cold look at Norma, "She just told me my dad is my bone marrow donor."

Norma feels herself shudders. She doesn't know what to say. She pulls a fake smile, not showing any irritation yet deep inside her, she wishes to throw a tank of oxygen to this garrulous lady. Everything about the transplant was supposed to be made confidential, yet one of the stuffs spilled on her husband right before she talks to him. Her mood is flaring. Not wanting to cause any talk, she takes a deep breath and manages to be polite as much as possible.

"Can you kindly excuse us for a minute?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

The nurse exits the room and Norma locks the door immediately.

"Norma, what the hell?" Alex exasperatingly breaks the awkward silence that filled the room seconds ago. His blood running cold. He is furious.

"Alex…"

"When are you going to tell me that you talked to him?"

"I was going to tell you. I was supposed to tell you that's why I'm here-"

"Oh, really?" She trails off. His tone arctically indifference.

"He is concerned with you," She swallows, trying to explain in a calm manner, avoiding another set of argument.

"No, he is not. And we're not going to do this."

"Alex… I get it that you're mad at him but sometimes you just have to swallow your pride and reconcile and move on."

"No, this is not how it works here. You don't get to decide about the things that has something to do with him."

The tension between them grows stronger as his words infuriate Norma.

"What do you mean 'I can't'? This isn't just about him, this is about you. This is about _us._ I am your wife and I'm carrying your child. What do you want me to do, let you die without even trying anything for you? Do you want this child to grow without meeting his father?"

Alex then becomes motionless as his emotion struggles.

"I know this isn't planned. But it's already here."

"It's not about that-…"

"Then what?" Norma couldn't take this any longer. He's taking all of his frustration on her and it's too much. She feels all her own emotions boil, answering to what Alex has been giving her for the past few seconds.

"He drove my mom to kill herself!" He spits the word bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry. But… it already happened and you need to put it behind you."

"Damn it, Norma, you don't know a thing! You don't know what it's like to watch your mom suffer-"

"Excuse me?! I just wanted to help." She howls as Alex's choices of words continually cut her into pieces. It's like she doesn't know who she is talking to; he is like a different person. He's like a stranger who has never made her feel safe.

"Well, you're not."

She almost freezes. Her mind abruptly contemplating when a jittery feeling rushes through her whole. She feels an old wound opened. Her marriage is now starting to fall apart. _Again._

"The point is I need you to trust me, to help you. I can't just do nothing and sit and watch you suffer. It's gonna kill me. The thought of you being slowly eaten up by a cancer kills me, Alex. It is killing me!"

Norma sharply breaks down, trembling on her knees. Her voice echoes inside the room. She wonders if their conversation can be heard outside. Yet she doesn't care. This is her fighting for her marriage, this is her fighting for the man she is willing to lose everything with. If fate fights her for this, she's sure as hell she will fight back too.

As soon as Alex realises he's been too hard on her, he starts to calm down. He curses himself for what he just caused her.

"I'm sorry…" he apologizes, approaching her.

"Don't." She coldly tells him, stepping back a little. Her gesture is telling him not to follow as she disappears from the room sobbing.

* * *

 _Norma is awake when Alex opens the door. She's unreservedly lying, trying to regain her strength from the trauma her body's just gone through. She brightly smiles at the sight of her husband carrying their child to her._

 _"Awww. Look at her, she's so pretty." Her voice still weak as she carefully lifts the infant from Alex's bare hands, cradling her against her delicate upper body._

 _"Yeah. She has your eyes."_

 _"And she has your eye lashes, big daddy." She dimples at her husband who is letting out a small chuckle._

 _"Alex, thank you for this…"_

 _Alex kisses Norma on her forehead. He's never felt a more compelling accomplishment than this, besides, well, marrying Norma Bates. His world just become bigger and greatest._

 _The baby sneakily yawns making them both giggle._

* * *

Alex opens his eyes to see Norma in a blast, standing beside the fridge. The perfect curve of her showing in his view. Her light blue, sleeveless dress is made impeccably for her matching her milky skin. He enjoys the view for a moment before she takes a turn.

"I'm sorry." He plainly tells her as soon as their eyes met.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I didn't know it was that… deep."

Norma walks towards him, grinning as if a terrible disagreement didn't happen hours ago. She accommodates herself beside him as she takes his hand.

"How'd you sleep?"

"It was fine."

She helplessly looks at him, her eyes threatening to weep. He pecks a kiss on her forehead, his hand caressing her face.

"You're not going to lose me. Okay?"

"Okay." Norma muffles, slightly sniffing.

"I-… I'll do the surgery."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I just want to talk to my dad first."

"Okay."

He encloses his arm around her waist. He feels her entire body quivers. Recognizing the familiar breathing she heavily takes, he holds her tighter. She must have felt so scared, so insecure, and hurt from their quarrel yesterday. And it torments him. He did not mean any of that but words that are said cannot be unheard… how he wishes he could do that for her.

* * *

"You have to believe me I did love her."

Alex looks at his father. Steadily. And he wasn't looking back at him. He could tell him insincere.

"Why weren't you there on her funeral day?" He drops the question like it is an interrogation. He aches at the bitter memory of seeing his mother being rushed in the hospital, being engraved without his father he should be mourning with. All of these, he was absent. Which proved him more, he's the reason why she decided to end her life.

His father moves, confronting his deep eyes. His lips trembles, looking for the exact words to say.

"I couldn't stand seeing your mom in the coffin… I couldn't stand my guilt."

"Then why didn't you have her name removed on that ledger?"

"Because… because your dad is a coward." His eyes now becoming red. "I'm sorry, son."

Alex nods as he struggles on the inside. He's been wanting to hear that for a long time. Yet now that he heard it, he feels nothing about it.

"I'm only doing this for my wife." As Alex holds himself, he stands up. "Listen, once the operation is done, I don't ever want to see you again."


End file.
